Volver a empezar
by MariSeverus
Summary: Una fría noche de invierno, Severus Snape hace lo impensable y asesina a un muggle, en defensa de Hermione Granger. Acosada en un callejón, la joven bruja queda indefensa y una extraña ira ante el pasado y los recuerdos de su padre, maltratando a su madre, se apoderan del profesor de pociones, para así terminar utilizando su magia sobre su atacante.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada es de mi autoría, excepto la idea que leerán a continuación. Personajes (a excepción de los originales), pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la mágica saga de Harry Potter. No pretendo obtener algún tipo de ganancia por este fan fic.

Summary: Una fría noche de invierno, Severus Snape hace lo impensable y asesina a un muggle, en defensa de Hermione Granger. Acosada en un callejón, la joven bruja queda indefensa y una extraña ira ante el pasado y los recuerdos de su padre, maltratando a su madre, se apoderan del profesor de pociones, para así terminar utilizando su magia sobre su atacante.

Un juicio se lleva a cabo y gracias a los ruegos de Hermione, el jefe de Slytherin se salva de terminar en Azkaban, pero es desterrado de la comunidad mágica, con su varita rota y un hechizo para hacerle doloroso y difícil, el uso de su magia.

Tras la muerte de Voldemort, el profesor Snape pensaba tener una vida tranquila. ¿Este nuevo dilema, habrá cambiado en algo, sus planes de vida?

* * *

 _Prólogo_

A pesar de que intentaba dejar de pensar en lo mismo, por su propio bien, todavía podía escuchar el sonido de su varita quebrándose en pedazos y, por las noches, los gritos desgarradores de _Hermione Granger._

Mantenía los dientes apretados mientras intentaba servirse un poco de té en una vieja taza, pero sus manos temblaban tanto que le estaba costando más de lo que debiera.

 _Una fría noche de invierno como cualquier otra, tras una pequeña visita a Hogsmeade por nuevos ingredientes, se convirtió entonces en una de sus peores pesadillas._

 _Voldemort finalmente había muerto y a pesar de que simplemente pudo haberse aparecido de vuelta en casa o haber regresado por cualquier otro método, sintió una curiosa libertad que no había experimentado antes y había decidido caminar un poco._

 _Un terrible error, sin duda alguna._

 _A pesar de que no disfrutaba la compañía de los muggles, se sentía extrañamente capaz de soportar cualquier cosa. Después de todo, había vivido por muchos años bajo el yugo del señor tenebroso y comenzaba a pensar que un par de transeúntes "no magos", no representaban un obstáculo._

 _Había sufrido de ataques de pánico, uno que otro, que se los adjudicaba al hecho de estar vivo. Seguro que el haber seguido órdenes por tanto tiempo, no era sano, y se había convertido en la paranoia en persona, buscándole un sentido a su nueva vida, tras haber sobrevivido a duras penas. Como fuera, aquella noche había encontrado el valor necesario para caminar fuera de su zona de confort, lo que había cambiado su vida para siempre._

 _Las coincidencias de la vida, extrañas por demás, pero coincidencias. En una de las calles por las que caminaba, sus agudos oídos detectaron un sonido muy atípico. Una especie de forcejeo._

 _No tenía ni idea de por qué había tomado la decisión de involucrarse, pero supuso que era una condición de todo ser humano. El primitivo deseo de proteger a los demás, a pesar de que él no era precisamente como el resto._

 _Y lo había aprendido con Lily. Quizá también con su madre._

 _Como fuera, aquella noche en particular, todo el pasado que había estado intentando olvidar durante años y años de esfuerzo y auto determinación, prácticamente se fueron al caño. Un muggle, probablemente en estado de ebriedad o tal vez simplemente en un estado de locura, discutía con una mujer en un callejón apenas iluminado._

 _De a momento no podía reconocer la voz femenina, pero la conversación se agitaba más y más. Pudo haber caminado de largo y no haberse involucrado, pero la escena removía esos desagradables recuerdos que tanto le había tomado olvidar._

 _Su madre. El sufrimiento del que había sido víctima, gracias al imbécil de su padre._

 _Ya había pensado que la parte más primitiva de él, había respondido y decidido caminar hasta descubrir la fuente del problema, así que supuso que otra parte, aún más primitiva que la anterior, le obligó a hacer lo que hizo._

 _Especialmente en cuanto supo que aquella joven era bruja y que había intentado sacar su varita para defenderse, en el mismo momento en el que el muggle había decidido abofetearla y sostener sus muñecas con una fuerza descomunal, obligándola a soltar la varita, cuyo ruido retumbó en sus oídos y tomó cierto tiempo detener su eco dentro de su cabeza._

 _La sangre le hervía como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Se desconocía, jamás se había alterado de la misma forma, como en aquella noche. Apenas y podía ver, pero sus sentidos trabajaban a toda máquina para procesar la información que tenían en frente._

 _"Un muggle intenta propasarse, lastimar a una mujer"._

 _¡Y no a cualquier mujer! ¡A una bruja!_

 _¡Tal cual el imbécil de tu padre, quiso hacerlo con tu madre!_

 _¿Te quedarás allí, de pie, simplemente mirando?_

 _No podía decir con certeza, si Hermione hubiese podido hacer algo más y haberle evitado el problema de raíz, pero en aquel momento no parecía posible. El muggle simplemente no dejaba de atacarla, no había respiro entre cada uno de sus insultos y maltratos._

 _Su mano parecía tener vida propia, lentamente bajando hasta uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina negra, donde sabía que se encontraba su varita y pensando tomarla cuanto antes. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y había comenzado a sudar, a pesar del frío clima en el que se encontraba. Su visión comenzaba a tornarse borrosa de a momentos y un desagradable dolor de cabeza ante la vista que tenía en frente, hacía palpitar su sien de una forma muy incómoda. Sólo tenía una idea en mente y simplemente necesitaba de un pequeño incentivo para hacerlo._

 _A pesar de que estaba en contra de las leyes y de los principios de la comunidad a la que pertenecía._

 _Intentó mantener la calma lo más que pudo, pero los angustiosos sollozos de Hermione en aquel callejón, se convirtieron en un verdadero tormento. Para el momento en el que aquel muggle había decidido sostenerla por el cuello e intentar ahorcarla, decidió que ya había sido suficiente e hizo lo impensable._

 _Una ira que de seguro hubiese sido capaz de quemar a cualquiera que estuviera cerca, de pronto tomó posesión de su cuerpo. No dudaba que Hermione Granger fuese capaz de defenderse por sí misma, pero aquellas condiciones eran totalmente distintas a cualquier agresor._

 _Una brillante luz verde que iluminó el callejón por completo. No lo pensó bien, la verdad, y toda la rabia que sintió alguna vez por su padre y la forma en cómo maltrataba a su madre, se convirtió en el hechizo que impactó de lleno con la espalda del atacante y el cual cayó sin vida al suelo, como una marioneta cuyas cuerdas hubiesen sido cortadas, frente a los aterrados ojos de la joven bruja._

 _Sólo contó con un par de segundos para analizar lo ocurrido y darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, mientras el silencio en los alrededores, ahora era roto por sus jadeos por recuperar el aliento y los maullidos de los gatos callejeros, ante el susto que les había causado aquel hechizo. No pudo dar ni un paso al frente y verificar el estado de la joven, puesto que enseguida, una gran cantidad de sombras se arremolinaron a su alrededor, marcando el inicio de su fin._

 _Un juicio por haber utilizado una maldición imperdonable sobre un muggle. Un deshonroso artículo de prensa, escrito por la detestable Rita Sketter y la humillación frente a todos sus colegas de Hogwarts, a pesar de que ellos creían en la versión de Hermione de todos modos._

 _Al jurado tomó más tiempo convencerlo y a pesar de que no le gustaba la idea del todo, tenía que agradecerle a Hermione Granger que hubiese intercedido por él y que en vez de terminar pudriéndose en Azkaban, que simplemente le revocaran su derecho de utilizar magia y que hubiesen roto su varita, conjurando un hechizo para que, de alguna forma, se sellara su magia y hacer doloroso y prácticamente imposible, su uso._

 _Pero estaba vivo... al menos no tenía a los dementores encima de él, succionando sus recuerdos más tristes._

 _Aunque continuase escuchando el sonido de su varita rompiéndose y aunque también continuara cuestionándose el verdadero motivo por el cual le hubiese salvado la vida a Hermione Granger, esa noche en el callejón…_

Té..

A veces, muchos decían que era muy útil para calmar los nervios alterados.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1: Una propuesta de trabajo

A pesar de que hacía hasta lo imposible por permanecer despierto, sus párpados continuaban tan pesados como si hubiese bebido una potente poción. Ahogaba un bostezo tras otro, con su quijada sobre una de sus manos y una expresión de evidente aburrimiento, sentado en su viejo sillón y mientras alguien revisaba las compras que había hecho por la mañana.

Sólo había podido dormir un par de horas por las noches, pero no podía usar magia o comprar ingredientes de pociones para resolver su problema. Podía tal vez, hacer algún brebaje muggle, pero tampoco tenía el suficiente dinero para las compras.

Normalmente en los pasillos de Hogwarts, calmaba sus pesadillas con un pequeño paseo. Entre muggles y fuera de la protección mágica que le brindaba el castillo, no podía hacer eso.

Además, recordar lo que había sucedido para desembocar en aquel triste final, nunca era fácil.

\- _No pudo dormir durante toda la noche._ – la voz femenina remarcó lo obvio, así que prefirió no decir nada y limitarse a simplemente asentir con la cabeza. La bolsa de papel con las compras en su interior, hacían un incómodo ruido para su dolor de cabeza por la falta de sueño. - ¿Nada más compró esto?

Abrió uno de los ojos para mirar y de inmediato sintió el incómodo dolor de recordar lo que había ocurrido en una tienda de víveres, a unas pocas calles en la Hilandera.

" _Son exactamente… ciento cincuenta libras." – dijo la cajera, tras contar los artículos y escanear el código de barras. – "¿Cómo piensa pagar, señor?_

Todavía podía escuchar, los susurros de los muggles tras él y el desagradable sonido y peso de las monedas en sus bolsillos. El penoso momento de colocar las pocas monedas y billetes sobre la caja, y que la cajera tuviese que contarlas tan alto, aumentando el volumen de los comentarios tras de sí.

" _Aquí hay sólo cincuenta libras, señor. ¿Qué artículos quisiera sacar de la lista?"_

" _Sólo esto." – tan rápido como pudo, se deshizo de lo que trató de considerar innecesario. Tenía que comer para subsistir, así que debía dejar la botella de whisky en la caja._

 _Ya había perdido la magia así que la idea de dejar de comer y ahogarse en la bebida, realmente sonaba muy tentadora._

" _Guarde el cambio". – le ordenó, arrojando el dinero con tal desprecio, que las monedas rebotaron en la caja y juró jamás volver allí._

\- Pan. ¿Es comida, no?

\- Profesor Snape, estoy hablando en serio. – respondió la joven en su cocina, soplando uno de sus rizados cabellos que había escapado de la cola de caballo que llevaba aquel día, con cierta exasperación. – Ya me siento bastante mal con todo lo que sucedió, como para tener esta discusión ahora mismo.

\- No tenía más dinero, por eso no compré nada más. _¿Satisfecha, Granger?_

Sus ojos se habían abierto como platos, a pesar de que el hombre ni siquiera le prestaba atención y continuaba con los ojos cerrados en el sofá a pocos metros.

\- ¿Cómo que no tenía más dinero? – repitió como si hubiese escuchado mal, pero estaba consciente de que esas habían sido las palabras que él había dicho y de pronto se sintió mucho peor de lo que ya se sentía, por haberlo condenado a vivir entre muggles.

\- Así como lo escucha, Granger. ¿Acaso creía que tendría una gran fortuna?

\- No. Bueno… yo pensaba que… - comenzó la chica, mordiéndose el labio inferior con cierta vergüenza.

\- _¿Pensaba qué cosa, señorita Granger?_

\- Su padre…

\- ¿Qué al morir ese miserable hombre, heredaría una gran fortuna? ¿De verdad?

Había mantenido la mirada sobre las compras, por tanto tiempo, que ni cuenta se había dado de que su ex profesor de pociones había abierto los ojos y que le sostenía la mirada, de una forma tan intensa, que le hizo sonrojar de inmediato al verlo.

\- Lo siento. – dijo en voz baja, pero que a pesar de todo, todavía pudo escuchar desde el lugar en el que estaba. – _De verdad nunca quise que esto pasara…_

\- _Pues ya no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, señorita Granger._

Tragó fuertemente ante los recuerdos de aquella terrible noche y sintió un par de lágrimas, agolpándose en sus ojos. A pesar de que no dejaba de estar agradecida de que en aquel momento, Severus Snape le hubiese salvado la vida, no dejaba de sentir un desagradable pinchazo de culpa al recordarlo.

No recordaba a Mark como un muggle violento, pero las tantas veces que se había visto obligada a hablar sobre el pasado de su ex profesor de pociones, no pensó experimentarlo nunca de primera mano.

De pronto, todo había cambiado desde el primer momento en el que comenzó a creer que la relación finalmente estaba yendo en la dirección correcta y decidió ser franca y sincera. No esconder secretos.

Confesarle que era bruja y esperar que la aceptara tal cual era.

 _Quizá había esperado demasiado._

\- A estas alturas, hubiera preferido que comenzara a salir con Weasley y que se casara con él. – a pesar de las duras palabras de Snape, su mente todavía se encontraba concentrada en pensar en los pocos momentos felices que habían tenido juntos y continuaba cuestionándose la razón de tan abrupto final, preguntándose si el amor que se tenían no era suficiente para superar las diferencias.

\- Simplemente no funcionó. – fue lo único que dijo, pensando en voz alta. – Ron y yo. Lo intentamos por unos meses, pero nos dimos cuenta de que éramos muy diferentes y de que quizá no funcionaría. ¿Por qué sellar nuestro destino a una vida de constantes discusiones? Creo que no lo merecemos. Ni él y mucho menos yo.

\- Espero que para la próxima vez, sepa escoger mejor sus parejas.

\- _No volverá a haber una próxima vez y eso se lo aseguro._ – la respuesta que dio fue tan sarcástica como las que solían provenir del hombre a su lado, que a pesar de esperar lo peor, simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros. – Pero ahora, lo que es realmente importante aquí… - miró nuevamente los productos sobre la mesa y aunque hizo un titánico esfuerzo por no demostrar lástima alguna, no pudo evitar que sus ojos dijeran más que sus palabras. - _¿Por qué no me dijo que no tenía dinero?_

\- _¿Por qué tenía que decírselo?_ – respondió él, apartando la mirada de sus brillantes ojos color caramelo. A pesar de que eran simples ojos como cualquier otros que hubiese visto antes, en aquel momento sentía como si se tratasen de rayos X y de que pudiesen escarbar en lo más profundo de su ser.

\- _Todo esto sucedió por mi culpa, profesor Snape._ Lo que menos puedo hacer es ayudarle.

\- No necesito de su ayuda, señorita Granger. – dijo con autoritarismo. - ¿Qué piensa hacer? ¿Llevarme a su casa y adoptarme como si fuese un niño, para cuidar de mí y satisfacer todas mis necesidades y caprichos?

\- ¿Por qué tiene que verlo todo de esa manera, profesor Snape? – inspiró pesadamente, dándose cuenta de que había dispuesto sus manos sobre las rebanadas de pan y de que había estado ejerciendo mucha fuerza sobre el paquete, imprimiendo sus dedos en la comida. - ¿No es suficiente ya, con lo miserable que me siento por todo lo que sucedió, como para ni siquiera aceptar mi ayuda?

\- No soy un hombre que necesite cuidados, señorita Granger. Y ya tuve suficiente con todos esos meses que pasé en San Mungo. Seguí órdenes por muchos años y me rehúso a volver atrás. Tengo que admitir que es un poco intimidante, preguntarme qué he de hacer a continuación, pero ya lo descifraré con el paso del tiempo.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué se supone que hará entonces? ¿Cómo conseguirá el dinero que necesita para _"descubrirlo"_?

\- No lo sé. – volvió a encogerse de hombros y aunque se sentía culpable por lo que había causado, no supo si enfadarse por su actitud o continuar sintiendo empatía por su salvador. Aunque se tratase de Severus Snape.

\- Entonces tendrá que encontrar un empleo y trabajar con muggles. Ya que no quiere mi ayuda.

No escuchó respuesta y en cambio, el hombre se apartó de la mesa y regresó al salón. Se encontró de pie frente al librero, como si lo estudiara de repente. No quiso hacerse notar, pero lo siguió en silencio y se detuvo a pocos metros, contemplando el mismo punto que él.

En cuanto pasaron un par de minutos de lo mismo, intentó retener su curiosidad pero le resultó prácticamente imposible y simplemente soltó la pregunta.

\- ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?

\- Intentando descifrar la forma de apartar el librero de mí camino. _¿Se le olvidó que no puedo hacer magia?_

Se sonrojó ante la pregunta, pero la respuesta le obligó a olvidar el bochorno y concentrarse en lo que había escuchado.

\- ¿Ha dormido todos estos días en el sofá, por no poder apartar el librero de su camino?

\- Está hechizado para abrirse a mí voluntad. ¿Cómo pensaba que lo haría? ¿Con un hacha y fuerza bruta?

\- ¿¡Y por qué no lo dijo antes!?

\- ¿Y qué debía decirle, según usted? ¿Algo como: _"Señorita Granger, ¿podría por favor, resolver todas mis pequeñas dificultades mágicas?_

Negó con la cabeza, decidiendo que lo mejor era ignorar sus palabras y simplemente caminar hasta detenerse junto al librero, para darle un pequeño toque con la punta de su varita y verlo abrirse frente a sus ojos.

\- Ya está. Cada vez que usted se detenga frente al librero, se apartará.

\- ¡Gracias!

\- ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

\- ¿Quizá volver en el tiempo y evitarnos la molestia?

Hizo otro gran esfuerzo por ignorar sus palabras, aunque sus quejas en voz baja, muy pronto quedaron acalladas por las pisadas del hombre en aquellos viejos escalones de madera, hacia la planta superior.

Ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal, tras todo lo que había sucedido, como para que su ex profesor continuara torturándola con su mezquindad y desagradables palabras.

\- ¿Profesor? – preguntó en medio del salón, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que él no tenía intenciones de volver abajo. - ¿Profesor Snape?

Jamás había puesto un pie en aquella casa, por más de unas horas, así que se sentía como si estuviese violentando su privacidad al subir los escalones. Siempre había prestado gran atención a los detalles, pero jamás había querido hacerlo en su presencia, para que no creyera que juzgaba el lugar en el que vivía.

Viejos muebles, una cocina que se caía a pedazos y paredes con libros hasta donde alcanzara su vista. El tamaño le hacía pensar en una prisión y por un momento pudo pensar que había salvado al hombre de terminar en Azkaban, para someterlo a otro tipo de prisión.

Una en la cual no pudiera utilizar su magia y en la cual tuviera que convivir con muggles, por el resto de su vida.

A cada escalón que subía, encontraba un pequeño retrato colgado en la pared. Podía reconocer a los padres del ex jefe de Slytherin, pero sin embargo había muchos personajes que jamás había visto en su vida.

Sus manos finalmente encontraron el picaporte de la única puerta tras la cual su profesor de pociones podía estar ocultándose y a pesar de sus años de educación mágica y de innumerables pruebas enfrentadas, comenzó a sentir un desagradable escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral e inundar todos sus sentidos.

La puerta cedió sin mucho problema y aunque esperaba encontrar algo realmente sorprendente, simplemente se encontró con un hombre de mediana edad, recostado en una polvorienta y vieja cama, dándole la espalda.

Más y más libros, un espejo ovalado en una pared y una cómoda hecha de la misma madera que la cama.

\- ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo, profesor Snape?

\- ¿Y usted qué cree que hago, señorita Granger?

\- ¡No es el momento de estar en la cama! ¿Cómo piensa reunir el dinero necesario para subsistir, si se queda echado allí?

\- No lo sé.

\- Ya es lo suficientemente difícil con todo lo que ha sucedido, como para también tener que lidiar con esto. ¿Al menos podría intentar aligerar las cosas un poco, profesor Snape?

\- ¿Y qué espera que haga? Se lo he estado preguntando toda la mañana. – el hombre siquiera se movió, pero continuó hablando como si la tuviera enfrente y sostuviesen una conversación casual. - ¿Quiere que sonría y que ponga mi mejor cara, mientras recuerdo que estoy sometido a vivir con muggles de por vida y a tener que utilizar su dinero, para comprar en sus tiendas de baratijas?

\- Pues mire… yo no le pedí que me salvara la vida. – respondió sin siquiera pensarlo. Las palabras brotaron de su boca y en cuanto las escuchó, se sorprendió de lo sarcásticas que sonaron.

\- ¿De verdad…? – finalmente Snape dio signos de interés, acomodándose en la cama hasta sentarse y darse la vuelta para encarar a la joven detrás de él. – Desde mi punto de vista, no tenía la situación muy controlada.

\- ¡Me tomó por sorpresa! ¡Se trataba del hombre que amaba y no esperaba que tuviera semejante reacción! ¡No supe qué hacer! ¡Además, tampoco podía utilizar magia sobre él!

\- Entonces, como yo lo veo, tenía todas las de perder y de no ser por mí, ni siquiera estaría viva para contarlo.

\- ¡Ya le dije que estoy muy agradecida y que al mismo tiempo, me siento realmente culpable de su situación! – respiró profundamente y al hombre le dio la impresión de que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento. - ¡Ya no sé qué es lo que quiere que haga! ¡No sé cómo ayudarlo!

\- Con haberme salvado de Azkaban, es suficiente. Ya nada se puede hacer, señorita Granger. Estamos donde estamos y me temo que no hay marcha atrás.

\- Al menos permítame ayudarle a conseguir empleo. No lo sé, quizá a manejar todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia que necesite. ¡Permítame que le ayude en algo!

\- Qué gracioso. Pensé que finalmente sería libre y vuelto a estar bajo las órdenes y el control de alguien. Creo que jamás podré pensar por mí mismo o hacer las cosas a mi manera. Debí haber muerto a la primera oportunidad. En el mismo momento en el que esa desagradable serpiente, puso sus fauces en mi cuello.

\- ¡Por favor… no diga eso otra vez!

\- Estar así, señorita Granger, es como estar muerto. Si se me ocurre hacer hasta el más simple de los hechizos, probablemente el dolor me mataría como para contarlo y de paso enfrento la necesidad de encontrar un trabajo _muggle_ , para poder subsistir. Es como estar prácticamente muerto, ¿qué diferencia puede haber?

\- Pues espero que al menos le quede la satisfacción de haber hecho algo bueno… - dijo la chica con voz suave, frotando uno de sus brazos y con la mirada fija en el suelo a sus pies, avergonzada.

\- Creo que sí, no voy a mentir. Cada vez que recuerdo la forma en la que mi padre maltrataba a mi madre, por ser una bruja, no siento el más mínimo de los remordimientos por lo que hice. Ese muggle tuvo mucha suerte de que no lo torturara primero, antes de matarlo.

\- _Lo siento, profesor Snape. De verdad que lo siento._

\- _Ya no soy su profesor, señorita Granger. Ni el profesor de nadie, la verdad._ Ahora soy un simple muggle como cualquier otro. _Severus Tobías Snape y nada más._

\- Prepararé algo de cenar. Puedo ir y venir por la chimenea, traer algo de casa.

Pensó que el hombre se resistiría de inmediato, pero pareció considerarlo por unos minutos y mientras se ponía de pie finalmente.

\- ¿Tiene whisky en casa, señorita Granger?

\- No estoy segura, pero creo que sí. Ron guardaba un poco… para ocasiones especiales.

\- Perfecto. Entonces nos beberemos esa botella. A su salud.

No supo si negarse a su pedido era lo más sensato, así que simplemente asintió sin discutir y comenzó a caminar en dirección de los escalones hacia la planta inferior. Volteó la cabeza un par de veces, pero el hombre parecía distraído en mirar por la única ventana en la habitación, corriendo las cortinas sólo un poco y como si estuviera vigilando algo sospechoso.

Al momento de terminar de descender por las escaleras, finalmente se sintió libre como para dejar salir las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo con tanto esfuerzo y mientras las secaba con un par de dedos, comenzó su camino hacia la chimenea.

Sacó su varita, contemplándola por un par de segundos y recordando el crujido que había hecho la varita de Snape, al momento de romperse.

No tenía dudas de que ese hombre, tuviera pesadillas con su sonido. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que haría de no tener varita o encontrarse bajo un sello que hiciera doloroso e imposible su uso.

\- _A casa…_ \- murmuró, mirando las llamas tornarse de un color verde esmeralda y centellear por un breve lapso de tiempo.

Quizá trayéndole whisky, era la mejor forma en que podía ayudarlo por ahora. Y quizá cuando sus defensas estuvieran un poco bajas, a causa del alcohol en su sangre, convencerlo de permitirle ayudar.

No quería pensar siempre en Mark y su relación fallida, pero el profesor Snape siempre iba a ser, un vivo recordatorio de sus errores del pasado.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2: Una propuesta de trabajo II

Al traer el whisky de casa, nunca pensó que sería ella quien terminaría rememorando su historia de vida. No estaba segura de que su ex profesor estuviese prestando atención, pero no se sentía precisamente mal el desahogarse.

\- Conocí a Mark una noche en York, tras mi ruptura con Ron. Visitaba una librería muggle y por accidente, la cajera confundió nuestros libros y terminamos pagando la cuenta del otro. Lo más extraño de todo el asunto, es que teníamos casi los mismos gustos literarios y nos tomó un poco el darnos cuenta de que lo que pasaba. – sonrió a la nada con la vista fija sobre la pared, intentando encontrar un solo error que hubiera cometido, para justificar su terrible reacción. – Esa noche en la que nos encontró en el callejón, habíamos tenido otra de nuestras citas y de verdad me sentía lo suficientemente confiada como para contarle la verdad acerca de mi magia. Salimos durante 3 meses y debí haberlo sabido, tan pronto comenzamos a hablar de planes a futuro. Mudarnos juntos… amaba la fotografía. Compró una preciosa cámara y comenzó a fotografiarme. – hizo una pausa, fijando su vista en el fondo de un vaso de whisky que jamás pensó probar en su vida. Sintió un pequeño dolor de cabeza y creyó prudente el dejar de beber, aunque ya llevaba la cuenta de los vasos que Snape se había bebido y no creyó siquiera poder igualarlo. – Debí haberme dado cuenta de que era demasiado perfecto como para ser cierto.

\- Suena como otro muggle más. – respondió el hombre, dándole la vuelta al vaso y como si estuviera catando el whisky que bebía. – Con palabras bonitas, una encantadora sonrisa de seguro y con gustos _"misteriosamente similares"_.

\- Dijo que tenía una casa cómoda y espaciosa para los dos. Que su familia era muy unida y que sin duda me aceptarían en ella, ya que era la mujer perfecta. Inteligente, bonita, sencilla…

\- Y bruja también. – no supo si Severus lo decía como un insulto o si simplemente recalcaba lo obvio, pero decidió ignorarlo y continuar.

\- Incluso se encontraba a gusto con mi gato.

\- De todos modos, si no le decía la verdad acerca de su magia, su gato habría sido suficiente prueba como para exponerla.

Parpadeó extrañada, pero su ex profesor de pociones se veía confiado y seguro de sus palabras, sonriendo sarcásticamente y continuando con la vista fija sobre su vaso de whisky, cuyo líquido ámbar, brillaba bajo las llamas de la chimenea a pocos centímetros de ellos.

\- Creí que lo había deducido antes, señorita Granger

\- ¿Deducir qué cosa, pro… señor Snape?

\- Su gato de seguro que fue el familiar de algún mago o bruja, que quizá falleció y terminó en esa tienda de mascotas en donde usted lo compró. Es mucho más inteligente que un gato promedio y parece decidir por sí mismo, qué hacer o qué no. Otros gatos comunes también pueden hacerlo, pero su gato parece tener un propósito. Como cuidarla a usted, por ejemplo.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que mi gato me habría delatado?

\- Quizá su gato habría notado que ese muggle no era de fiar y hubiese tratado de sabotear su relación.

No pudo evitar reír y de hecho estuvo a punto de agradecerle el feliz momento, hasta que recordó lo que sucedió después.

\- Y entonces, usted me salvó la vida… - hizo una pequeña pausa, tragando incómodamente. – Quisiera poder volver en el tiempo y encontrar una forma de remediarlo, para evitarle todas las molestias.

\- Ya es tarde para eso, señorita Granger. – al escuchar sus palabras, no pudo evitar bajar su vista hasta su viejo reloj de muñeca.

 _Las diez y media. Realmente tarde como para estar a solas en el hogar de un hombre._

 _Aunque estaba hablando de Severus Snape._

Llevaban media botella en una hora y media de conversación, aunque podía decir que su ex profesor de pociones había bebido la mayor parte, puesto que ella todavía conservaba su primer trago en mano. Ya el hielo era agua y a pesar de que se diluía con los minutos, todavía conservaba ese quemante sabor que le repugnaba.

\- Casi nunca lo digo de un whisky muggle, pero éste no está del todo mal. – Severus sostenía la botella frente a sus ojos y mantenía su vista fija en la etiqueta, seguramente leyendo los ingredientes y jactándose mentalmente, de sus dotes como pocionista.

" _Seguro que puedo preparar un whisky, mucho mejor que este"._ Pensó Hermione que podía estar diciéndose él mismo, mentalmente, mientras componía esas sonrisas cínicas tan típicas de él, al mirar los ingredientes.

\- ¿Le apetece comer algo, señor? No es saludable que beba tanto y que no pruebe un solo bocado. Además, tampoco es que haya comprado mucho hoy y me temo que si no se alimenta apropiadamente…

\- Tampoco es mi madre, así que no actúe como tal.

\- ¿Y le parece poco, con todo lo que ocurrió? Profesor… señor… _por favor…_

\- Escuche, señorita Granger… han pasado semanas ya, desde el _"incidente"_ , así que creo que debería aprender a vivir con lo que ocurrió. El ministerio de magia ya tomó una decisión al respecto y fueron lo suficientemente _benevolentes_ , como para no haberme encerrado en una celda en Azkaban. No hay forma de que podamos remediarlo, sin importar lo mucho que nos disguste la idea. – eso último lo dijo de manera muy resentida, observando el vaso con una expresión de ira que no tardó en hacerle recordar aquella terrible noche, bebiéndose el whisky restante en el fondo, de un solo trago.

Ese iba a ser un recuerdo que no estaba segura de poder olvidar. La tensión de aquel momento, acompañada del desconcierto de encontrarse cara a cara con su antiguo profesor de pociones, tras prácticamente no saber nada de él durante largo tiempo, para darse cuenta de que había sido su salvador aquella noche y a punto de terminar encarcelado en Azkaban, de por vida.

Tenía que admitirlo, había estado muy ocupada con sus asuntos personales como para haber siquiera preguntado por el estado de salud del hombre y ahora se sentía terriblemente culpable del destino al que lo había sumido, por su estúpida decisión de volver a enamorarse. Siempre había tenido una especie de plan de vida armado en su cabeza, pero quizá no estaba tan destinado a cumplirse como siempre había esperado.

Aunque no perdía las esperanzas de que mejorara y de que pudiera cooperar para que la suerte de su ex profesor de pociones, también cambiase.

Debía ser realmente cansino estar siempre del lado equivocado de dicha suerte.

\- Esa noche, ha quedado grabada en mi mente como a fuego. – comenzó Hermione, con voz suave. – Todos esos magos a nuestro alrededor y de pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estábamos en el ministerio de magia, frente al ministro, escupiendo a gritos la peor de las sentencias. No sabía qué hacer, qué decir, para salvarle la vida. No podía concebir que terminara en Azkaban por mi culpa y todavía considero un milagro, que hubiesen tomado en cuenta mi opinión.

\- _Los milagros no existen, señorita Granger. Tampoco la suerte._ Simplemente existen los argumentos convincentes.

\- _Entonces me alegro de que así fuera._ De vez en cuando tengo pesadillas con todos esos rostros pétreos, diciendo lo peor de usted como si fuera cierto.

\- _¿No lo es?_

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Todos fuimos partícipes del relato de Harry. De las pruebas contundentes en su defensa. ¿Cómo podían ser capaces de enjuiciar a un hombre tan valiente como usted?

\- No estoy seguro de que sea valentía precisamente, señorita Granger. Lo considero más bien como una estupidez y mis intentos por enmendar dicha estupidez.

Snape parecía ponerse cada vez más y más sarcástico y depresivo de lo normal, así que supuso que la bebida comenzaba a calar en cada uno de sus huesos. Aunque no podía olvidar la legendaria tolerancia al alcohol, que muchos decían que tenía.

\- Creo que debería cenar algo. – se puso en pie, con la intención de dirigirse a su cocina y en la que había dispuesto un poco de la cena que se había preparado a sí misma. La casa de Snape estaba en condiciones poco habitables, así que era mejor si cocinaba la comida en casa y simplemente la traía hecha. – Debería limpiar un poco por aquí. ¿No lo cree, señor?

\- ¿Y con qué objeto? Además, ya no tengo magia y dicha tarea me llevaría meses. _Quizá años._

\- No exagere, tampoco es para tanto. – negó con la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, poniendo ambas manos sobre su cadera y suspirando profundamente. – Es más…

Sacó su varita y sin decir una sola palabra, la punta de la madera se iluminó y ambos presenciaron una limpieza en cámara rápida. Cojines sacudiéndose por sí solos y enmendando sus propios hilos, de igual manera que el sofá y los viejos sillones del salón. La chimenea prácticamente reluciendo de limpio, así como el tapizado en el suelo y las piezas de la cocina. Gabinetes casi como nuevos, con todas sus piezas en su lugar y los cristales de la ventana, mostrando una visión más clara del exterior.

A pesar de que el lugar era prácticamente como una cómoda prisión, por lo menos en aquel momento lucía más presentable.

Y se sentía ligeramente mejor al hacer algo por el hombre al cual había condenado a vivir entre muggles y sin magia alguna, para hacerlo aunque fuese un poco más llevadero.

\- _¿Satisfecha, señorita Granger?_

\- No realmente, pero por algo se empieza.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, sigo sin comprender la razón por la que usted y el señor Weasley, no son compatibles. ¿Quién no querría a una esposa que hiciera todas esas tediosas tareas por uno?

\- Es mucho más complicado que eso, señor. Para ser compatibles, hace falta más que hacer los quehaceres por el otro. Debe haber amor en la relación. Comprensión, camaradería… - respondió con cierta amargura, regresando a su asiento en uno de los ahora restaurados sillones.

\- ¿Y no había amor entre ustedes, señorita Granger? De verdad lo creí cuando todos no paraban de hablar acerca de lo perfectos que eran como pareja.

\- Al principio lo pensé, pero muy pronto nos dimos cuenta de que no teníamos mucho en común. En verdad lo intentamos, pero comenzábamos a discutir casi por cualquier cosa y aquello que disfrutaba hacer uno, era detestable para el otro. O bueno… no tanto como detestable, pero poco placentero.

\- Quizá deba ahorrarme mi opinión al respecto. – la sonrisa sarcástica del hombre se ensanchó más y más, así que Hermione no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo en que prefería no escuchar lo que tuviera que decir al respecto. – Puesto que terminaré dándole la razón.

\- Como sea, estoy segura de que esperaré un tiempo bastante prudente antes de volver a entablar otra relación con algún otro hombre. Sea muggle o no.

\- Estar solo tiene sus ventajas. Por ejemplo, estando solo, este insufrible destino solo lo padezco yo y no tengo que arrastrar a nadie más conmigo. Finalmente sufro el castigo por mí mismo y nadie más muere por mi culpa. A excepción de ese asqueroso muggle, pero al menos no es el mismo caso de _Potter._ No he dejado a nadie huérfano y no he condenado a la mujer que amo, al sufrimiento eterno.

Sintió una incómoda puntada en el pecho y a pesar de que hizo un gran esfuerzo, no pudo evitar mirarlo con una expresión de tristeza tan grande, que el hombre comenzó a sentirse incómodo de solo verlo.

\- Nunca me dijo cómo fue que sobrevivió a la mordida de Nagini.

\- ¿Y por qué tendría que decírselo, señorita Granger?

\- _¿Para saciar mi molesta e insaciable búsqueda del conocimiento?_

\- Si lo pone de esa forma… cómo negarse. – parecía mentira pero con el tiempo y la madurez emocional que ello significaba, hasta había aprendido a soportar las respuestas cortantes del cuerpo totalmente vestido de negro, que se encontraba sentado frente a ella y cuyos ojos no dejaban de estudiar cada uno de sus movimientos, como un felino estudiando a su presa. – Fue durante la batalla de Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall y yo, tuvimos un duelo antes de verme obligado a escapar. En condiciones normales soy capaz de manejarlo… - hizo una breve pausa y Hermione pudo percibir un poco de orgullo en su tono de voz, así que pensó que lo mejor era no contradecirlo y esperar a que terminara la historia. - Pero le había prometido a Albus Dumbledore que protegería a la escuela y a los que residieran en ella, así que eso también la incluía. Minerva es un gran duelista y por supuesto que no iba a escapar sin algún tipo de daño.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Pude esquivar la mayoría de sus hechizos, excepto uno de ellos. Al momento en el que me envolvía en mi túnica y me preparaba para escapar por una de las ventanas del gran comedor, apenas y había esquivado una gran cantidad de dagas que ella había decidido arrojarme al convertir el fuego de mi varita en eso. Oportunamente pude mover una de las armaduras oxidadas del castillo y utilizarla como escudo, pero no contaba con que una de ellas me perseguiría y mientras me preparaba para saltar, sentí su fría navaja clavándose en mi espalda.

\- ¡Merlín santísimo!

\- De inmediato sentí cómo mi cuerpo se adormecía poco a poco, mientras caía. Escuché su grito mientras me llamaba cobarde, pero al aterrizar tuve mucha dificultad para respirar.

\- _¿Por qué…?_

\- _Minerva había utilizado una de mis fortalezas en mi propia contra._ Siempre he dicho que las pociones pueden ser tan letales como un hechizo, pero tienen ciertas limitaciones. Deben ser ingeridas, la mayoría…

\- _¿La profesora McGonagall lo envenenó esa noche?_

\- Sí, pero no de la forma común. Combinó sus habilidades para transformar la magia y los objetos, con mis pociones. Lo reconocí de inmediato, venenos que suelo destilar de las criaturas a las que pertenecen y convertirlos en antídotos.

\- Pero supongo que la mayoría de los venenos que obtiene, son para que lo usemos en clase. Por lo tanto, han de ser inofensivos o al menos, fáciles de tratar.

\- _No todos, señorita Granger._ Mientras estuve ese breve lapso de tiempo como director en Hogwarts, al parecer, Minerva había maquinado un plan. Era bastante consciente del afecto que sentía por Dumbledore, había sido su mentor durante mucho tiempo y a pesar de que le hubiese ocultado muchas cosas. Así que durante mi estancia allí y mientras estaba ocupado siguiendo órdenes, supongo que estuvo revisando mi armario privado.

\- _Entonces, si ya estaba muriendo a causa de un letal veneno…_ ¿cómo sobrevivió a eso y a la mordida de la serpiente de Voldemort?

\- _Curioso…_ \- sonrió al decirlo y Hermione frunció el ceño. – Al Nagini morderme, el veneno que fluía por mis venas y que apenas de seguro me daba un par de horas de vida, tal vez minutos, se neutralizó con el de la serpiente y me permitió sobrevivir. Tan solo tuve que encontrar la fuerza para detener el sangrado y recuperar la sangre perdida.

\- _Así que el veneno que utilizó la profesora McGonagall era de acción lenta, pero igual de letal como para matarlo de todas maneras_.

\- De no haber sido por el señor tenebroso, mis órganos habrían comenzado a fallar y quizá habría muerto de un paro cardíaco.

\- Supongo que es una incómoda conversación con la profesora McGonagall.

\- Ya no hay resentimientos al respecto, en cuanto supo que Dumbledore lo había planificado todo. Aunque de vez en cuando esa cicatriz todavía me incomoda.

\- _Su magia…_

\- Les encontraron un muy buen uso a estas viejas marcas tenebrosas, además de poder decir que son vistosos _tatuajes_ como las llamarían los muggles. El señor tenebroso podía tocarlas y llamarnos con ellas, sin importar el lugar en el que estuviésemos. – su voz se tornó sombría al decirlo, así que Hermione esperó lo peor. – Es un experimento que han estado haciendo con los mortífagos que quedan. Están utilizando sus marcas tenebrosas para sellar la magia en su interior. Hace unos meses, tras la muerte del señor tenebroso, era muy clara y casi podía decir que simplemente eran marcas rojas en mi brazo. Un desagradable recuerdo ya, hasta que el ministerio de magia selló nuestra magia en ellas.

\- ¿Y eso qué significa?

\- Cuando el señor tenebroso nos convocaba, podíamos sentir la quemazón en las marcas y así saberlo. Ahora, el dolor que sentimos, es totalmente diferente. Hasta el más mínimo de los hechizos resultaría en un malestar tan insoportable, que se supone nos privaría de volver a intentarlo. Además de que la varita, cuyo núcleo ahora roto, posee un hechizo que imposibilita su reparación.

\- ¿Y no bastaría con comprar otra?

\- No podemos hacer magia, esta nos rechaza y nos causa dolor. Comprar otra no mejoraría las cosas. He sido expulsado de la comunidad mágica. No podría entrar en ella ni por accidente.

Si pensaba que su vida era terrible, aquella historia prácticamente la había dejado helada en el sillón donde estaba sentada. No podía creer que ese hombre hubiese atravesado por todo eso y mantuviera la calma como si nada.

" _Está demasiado tranquilo, yo ya me habría vuelto loca si todo eso me hubiese pasado. Desde una infancia triste, con padres peleándose todo el tiempo, hasta un romance trágico y una tortuosa vida como espía, para ahora terminar expulsado de la comunidad mágica y con su propia magia sellada en su vieja marca tenebrosa."_

Una pesadilla de nunca acabar. De verdad que tenía una actitud estoica frente a la adversidad y comenzaba a desear el poder aprender a tener la misma entereza.

" _Ojalá fuese tan fuerte como él". "En verdad que me resultaría muy útil para superar todo lo que ha acontecido recientemente"._


End file.
